Free Verse Poem: A Guide, Happenings In DE LA BOHEME: PART THREE
by Mark Meredith
Summary: "Marc Co". sings along a musical "number" about how "Mo.'s " eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for "M." ..". Mr. Co". sings along with his musical song about "the dance that "M." makes the people "M." flirts with ... go through. ... " ... M." has sung a musical's song about how WHEN "M." is walking down the street everybody stares at "M". "M. "
1. Chapter 1

D Lines Count 43

5 Grove 2012 D

Mad 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone-6232

FREE VERSE POEM: A GUIDE ... HAPPENINGS IN

DE LA BOHE`ME...**: ...PART THREE**

by

Mark W. Meredith

**_"Marc Co"._** sings along a musical "number" about how **_"_**Mo**_.'_**s **_" eyes_** burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for **_"_**M**_."_**

**_ ..". Mr. Co"._** sings along with his musical song about "the dance that **_"_**M**_._**" makes the people **_"_**M**_._**" flirts with ... go through**_._**

**_ ... " ... _**M**_."_** has sung a musical's song about how WHEN **_"_**M**_._**" is walking down the street everybody stares at **_"_**M"**_._**

**_ "_**M**_._** **_" and_** life partner both say, "Good by" at the same time as **_"_**M**_._** **_" _**walks off "going **_' _**M's**_._** **_'_** own way"!

Three days have passed**_._**

**_"_****_R". _**gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Who is_ R. _jealous of?

Most likely_ R.'s _jealous the landlord "Ben" is having an affair with Mimi ... " ... Ben ... " ... who has said that he has cheated on "Ben's" wife**_._**

**_R.'s _**jealousy makes Mimi and_ R. _miserable**_._**

_ R. _ is leaving the building and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R. _says out loud that_ R. _can't let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R. _is afraid of Mimi dying soon ... and_ R. _cannot let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When_ R. _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R. _the whole time_ R. _was talking ... Mimi says "good-by." to_ R. **...**_

The weather is cold again when **_"Mr. Co"._** has left a tavern and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because_ R. _is jealous and that_ R. _and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say**_,_**_ **"**_Good by love**_"._**

**_R. _**can't split up from Mimi ... nor be away from Mimi.

Mimi had been "driven" **outside**"**into the snowy day**" by Mimi's misery.

Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over_ R.'s _jealousy**_._**

**_R. _**tries to write_ R.'s _poetry with a pen but cannot find **"**his song**"** because_ R. _is thinking about Mimi and_ R. _is being consumed by love.

Mimi does not want_ R. _to "split" from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait "for spring" and take it day-to-day and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her ... and live for the moment ... because it's better to forget the past ... because the past is gone ... and there is no day but today!

Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing and **_"_**_M**.**_ **_" _**is helping to look for Mimi**_._** ...

**_R. _**knows that Mimi was_ R.'s _writing-piece since the night_ R. _was procrastinating **_R.'s "poetry"_ **and Mimi became his inspiration**.**

**_"Mr. Co"._** when he is making **_"Mr. Co.'"s_** picture**_.".. ...Mr. Co"._** keeps sensing a pair of lips ... inspiring **_"Mr. Co"._** to make **_"Mr. Co.'"s_** picture.

Finally **_"_**M"**_._** happens upon Mimi in the cold ... barely able to walk**_._** ...

**_R. _**tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi instead whispers**_._**

**_"Mr. Co"._** has said that**_ R. _**has found**_ R.'s _**poetry**_._**

Meredith-2 …E`ME...: ...**PART THREE**

**_"Mr. Co,_**_"_ **_"_**Collins **_" and_**_ R. _are back in their studio apartment _ALL_ without life partners ... now.

Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time.

Mimi is dying of disease when **_"_**M**_."_** happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to **_"Mr. Co.'"s_** apartment building**_._**

**_"_**M**_._**" helps carry Mimi to **_"Mr. Co.'"s_** apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with **_R. _**_......_

_ R._ in Mimi's presence has sung ... letting **_her_** know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself.**

Mimi was told that she was_ R.'s _poem all along**_._** ...

**_R. _**told Mimi that_ R. _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R. _did not love her ... it was because_ R. _did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died**_._**

**_R. _**has said about how_ R.'s _love came into_ R.'s _life when_ R. _saw Mimi's eyes come into_ R.'s _door for the first time**_. ..._**

**_R. _**has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R. _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into_ R.'s _life**_._** ...

**_R. _**cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly ... Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops and Mimi stops breathing for a while**_._**

Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when she stops breathing.

**_R. _**after a while_ R. _cries out, "MM-II-Ii-MmMiiI-ii-iI-IIiI-I"!

Mimi's hand falls off of where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

Go to the Barnes and Noble **_Website_** and order a DVD of LA BO`HEME right now!

Do it today!

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri T. _Line Counted 22

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Your Smile

by

M. Walter Meredith

Mimi …

Said our hellos.

See Marquez everywhere

Every girl looks like you to me …

Your smile …

… Took me.

… Your hair …

Why'd I let go … ?

Now I just want to hold you.

… Today

One path

No time like today.

… To love …

… Brown eyes …

I have always loved you

Always loved you

Always loved you

Even …

… If …

… You don't …

… Try.

Marquez …

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

M D Approximate Word Count 200

"406 Rd Apt" 2012 M

M WI 316 Disposable Copy

608.2233

The Life of the Bohemi`an

Ten Acts

Plotline Synonymous With the Parts of the Play

Part One

Rudyard's plus Marcus's been Hang'N'

SCENE 1

STUDIO APT.

…

Big windows...which one views the skyline made of shadowed building tops... in mid stage … the "oil-barrel" ...wood "coffee table". Bureau **bookSHELVES... **six **foldout chairs...**yarn tied** "HERE'nd" **t'there with paper clothes...pinned to them (for photos) mattress... six books ...a box with the 52 cards of tarots...five count candle ... door jam** framing **a door of beads ... doorway on audience's right...

…

STAGECURTAIN parts slowly.

'Dolph..., also Marquis.

Rudy stares deliberately into barrel. Marquis spatters towards the "poster-paper" "AN ESCAPE BY A BLUE NILE" …. .

The End

Meredith-2 THE LIFE OF THE BOHE…


	4. Chapter 4

M Approximate Word Count 600

Four Zero Six Grove Road Apartment 2012 M

M W 16 Disposable Copy

Phone-23

Life of Bohemian; An Introduction.

by

Mark W. Meredith

In rock opera: RENT in the play version **Paul** sez, "Look... I find ... some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect." … Mr. Davis who didn't go to the AIDS group support is drawn to the corner of Mr. Davis's "art studio" apartment as if Mr. Davis hears "LIFE SUPPORT:" group therapy and knows Paul will say next, " ... but I try **to** open **up** _**to**_ what I don't **know** …".. Mr. Davis knows what is about to be said next because it is something that Mr. Davis would have said. Mr. Davis sings along this next: "… because **reason** says I should have died three years ago ….". Mr. Davis dies soon after the end of RENT... in 92. When a person contracts HIV/AIDS and they get a fever they have about **two** years of life left. Mimi Marquez's fever in the end of RENT gives her a death sentence of four years and Mimi Marquez is dead by 1993. Tommy Collins contracts AIDS at least half a year before RENT so Tom Collins passes away in '94. Does it sound like the end? ... … Like the end of the story of RENT? Not really if you think about it! What about reincarnation figuring into it? Have you ever thought you had known your friend in another life? In future days Mr. Davis when 22 meets a young woman of 21 (Mimi Marquez!) and falls in love in first sight feeling that they had met in another lifetime. Mimi Marquez and Mr. Davis are intro'd to "Tom Collins" and become, "fast friends", as they "always say." Tom Collins meets up with a, "certain little" "someone", with the past life name **a'** Angel Dumott Schunard! Add to them a woman of 19 (Musetta)! Angel Dumot Schunard meets a kindred spirit that is a biography writer (Marcello)! They meet "Alcindoro" a state councilor that is a female and "Benoit" a landlord and it makes an "even" eight friends! It's like RENT all over again seeing that it isn't that different in future days! The streets look the same and the buildings are the same! See the friends take on even more modern subjects such as war protest and world hunger! What happens next in the rock opera RENT? If this script were a cross between two operas then it would be a cross between the opera La de Scenes De La Boh`eme is based on and the rock opera named RENT! There's "cussing" because it's based upon RENT and that's more explanation than I'll ever give anybody about what I do! ( … Swearing so it's rated "Teen".) … As Colonel Schultz always says on HOGAN'S HEROES, "I own nossing"!

- - -30- - -

D Approximately Words Counted 1,400

Six "Cot. Rd," 2012 Mere

Ma, 1 Disposable Copy

Phone Extension 8232

INTERVAL

by

Puccini, Giacomo and Meredith, Mark W.

Narrator Number 1 ...who are you?

Ms. "Music" Melody I don't know. Who are you?

Narrator I am God and I am reviewing you all ...for "sending you all back in".

Jolene Hosanna What do you mean, "Back in"?

Narrator You are all being tested to be reincarnated or not. Now ...Number 1 ...try to answer this" Who **are **you?"

Ms. "Music" Melody I'm not sure I remember. I guess if I am any name ...I remember that I'm trying to be up for reincarnation as a baby so I guess I'm Baby Girl.

Narrator That's to be expected. Not everybody remembers their past life. Do you remember enough about whom you were to tell me why you think you would be good for becoming Miss Baby Girl Melody?

Ms. "Music" Melody I used to be a Spaniard and Ms. Baby Girl Melody's mother is black-haired and Puerto Rican. I know that Baby Girl's mother looks like a Spaniard woman. I didn't know how I know but I know that much... …. .

Meredith-2 …VAL

Narrator What about you " Three ..." tell me in your own words ...why does "Three" want to live one more lifetime?

Jonothan Confitt Denofrio... ... Because of my capacity for good. For my ability to act when the people I love need me to change. I have the potential for good in me! You know I have a bad "track record." I remember that much. I just need others to bring out good I see that is inherent in me! I'm bad ...but I'm not that bad. When I see people, I know in real pain I have the capacity for great good! I just need you to give me the chance!

Narrator What about you number 5? Do you want another long...whole lifetime that badly?

Lydia Francesca I used to be Puerto Rican ...I think maybe I could handle being African American. I didn't get that much life before my long life was cut short so soon. I'll do anything for another chance at life.

Narrator What about 2: why would you want to join some of these others in being reincarnated?

Rory Romain ...I've sung besides some of these souls in heavenly choir. What good is singing the song of life if I have nobody to sing with?

Narrator ...I suppose that suffices as an answer. How will you all take it if you live lives of ultimate sadness?

Marquis Conan ... How about one day at a time?

Narrator That's an excellent answer.

Narrator OK you're all going "in".

Jolene Hosanna Going in? What do you...….?

Narrator I mean you're all going back in as football players sit on a bench and the best ones on the bench are the first to be sent back in.

"Conan" 12 P.M. Four ...January /11 ...ten "Mountain" and..." Be More Fucking Pacific Time " once again /I write a manuscript /In case something happens to become out of it ...this shit (my script) this approaches ready this time.

"Romain" I tune and tune this guitar /each time it's pitch pipe fuckin' perfect/ but every time I play it sounds a mess.

Conan Are you going to continue playing? Because your playing is sure to chill our fuckin' souls more than they already are!

"Romain" It'll be cold once I put my blue...frozen foot up your ass.

"Conan" Touché` ... ! Romain is a street poet who is struggling to write street poetry for the first time since the only things Romain has written was made up prank phone calls recorded and Romain sells in subways. Romain's old girlfriend kicked Romain out of Autumn's apartment because Romain was one of those boyfriends that talked about what a good writer Romain was and never wrote the autobiography he always said he would write.

Meredith-3 …TERVAL

Romain Are you stepping on my "line?"?

Conan What are you talking about?

Romain Are you interrupting my poetry with your talk?

Conan Do you think it's open microphone night at the titty bar? Do you think you're reciting poetry?

Romain You're talking over the poetry in my brain I'm writing _**here**_!

Conan We all know that you can't write...and you have no fucking brain! I happen to be writing a diary chronicling your struggles becoming a street poet I'm going to turn into a novel and movie script. You know I write **aloud**! Tell me what you're going to plan for your writing career so I can write it down will you?

Romain ...I'm going to write street poetry down on a **rap sheet** and recite it at open "mike."

Conan You think you could do that without actually sitting down at a **rap sheet** with a pen for now?

Romain I'll remember what I make up!

Conan Tell me what you have so far.

Romain I forgot.

Conan Just throw out a poem and I'll write it down for you and everything!

Romain

There once was a man from Nantucket

/ That had a **dick** so long

/ He could suck ….

Meredith-4 INT…

Conan My phone just vibrated. (Conan's instructions ...Conan looks at his phone.) I've never been so happy to get a call from my Grandma ...although I still don't want five minutes about her 19 cats. I'll have "Granny" leave a message. By the way ...very funny ...I'm going to leave that in the diary for posterity so that generations could laugh at your stupid ass.

"John N". Tonic Hey Marquis, Romain ...where are you?

Romain Let's see if you can manage not letting a vampire woman in the building to handcuff you to a bed, whip you with a belt, and rob the building.

Conan I'm giving you another chance to have me write your poem down for you. Throw a rhyme out for the people of the world to hear.

"Romain" Maybe baby

/maybe baby

/ Maybe I want to meet your mother/

And maybe I even want to meet your brother.

Conan Wow ...no wonder you didn't want to sit down to write this on paper. I never thought I'd say this ...but I'd rather listen to my Gramma's message. Wait ...this ought to be worth a laugh too ...listen...Romain. The recording sounds like my Grandma is "lost in the world of phones" and is trapped inside the phone forever trying to get out.

Conan's Grandma ... _**Marquis ... **_are you there? Can you hear me ...Marquis? Am I supposed to press a number button thingie to hear your voice? This would be so much easier if I could just hear your voice! Am I supposed to talk to you after the first beep ...or am I supposed to talk after the next beep that could be coming soon and then I hear you? Help me Marquis! Where are you Marquis?

Meredith-5 …ERVAL

(Directions ...there is a beep sound.)

Romain So how are things going with your "girlfriend" Music?

Conan ...Things are going wonderfully. Better than I could imagine. I started a fight with her just to have some of that great makeup sex. Ms. "Music" Melody thinks I'm going to "write" a documentary about her life! Can you imagine that! …. .

Meredith-6 IN…

- - -30- - -


End file.
